Confusion of a Lifetime
by AirGuitaringKlavierGavin
Summary: A slightly comedic taste on the whole Shen x Duo pairing.  Rated T for the shounenai issue and swearing in later chapters.Just when Duo though that he knew things...life just got more confusing for the handsome Hizoku.
1. Confusion of Feelings

Disclaimer:

FSK: I do not own KOF or the characters thereof. I merely borrow them for my non-profit creative fanfictioning pleasure.

Duo Lon: . . .Wait. . .

FSK: ...I'm not patient enough.

Duo Lon: Never mind.

--------------------------------------------------

Authornotes:

Duo Lon: I wonder where she is...

FSK+Peeks out from under her bed, where she is rummaging for manga+ ...Fine...I'll write.

Duo Lon: . . .CRAP!

Shen Woo: Don't worry. I don't think she's going to do THAT to you...not in this fic...

FSK: Anyway...there's likely going to be a switch of POVs once in a while. Oh yeah, there's some Shen/Duo in this.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Confusion of Feelings

Duo Lon's POV

Lying awake once more on a hot, humid summer night, I let my tired eyes gaze toward the ceiling. All of a sudden, I see a hazy image of Shen Woo in my mind. Why am I thinking of him? Why now? I ponder this more and bite my lip softly; it's not as though I love him, right?

"Duo Lon...you should be getting some sleep if you are going to help in the search for our father..." Lin's soft voice breaks my hazy thoughts.

I jerk upright. "...I...I know. Believe me. I know...I...I just can't sleep..."

"Perhaps some tea, younger brother?" Lin offers.

I shake my head. "Tea keeps me awake more. I'm sure you know that, right big bro?"

"I had merely forgotten." He whispers. "I shall remember that next time."

I lay back down, crossing my arms behind my head. I suppose it's just my way of proliferating my thoughts once more. But why of him? Why of Shen Woo?

Shen Woo's POV

I stare at the cellular phone in my hand, then glance to my left to see Ash happily gnawing on a sucker; I don't know why he insisted on sweets at three-thirty in the morning, but I don't like what happens when I get him mad, so I just went along with it. I wonder what time it is in China? I mean...I should know, but somehow, being in Los Angeles, California really does tend to rob a guy of his brain. At least...I think it does. What do I know other than fighting and that I miss Duo terribly? Why didn't I tell him at the airport in Beijing? Why the hell am I sharing a hotel room with Ash Crimson when all I really want is to share my feelings with Duo Lon?

"Shen, I'm bored. I want your Nintendo DS and my copy of Pokemon Diamond..." Ash whines, extending his sticky, candy-coated hand and snapping his fingers impatiently.

I get up, glancing down. "No. Get it yourself--after you wash your hands you spoiled brat."

Ash begins to throw a fit. "I want it NOW."

"I don't care. I'm leaving." I frown, throwing his game cartridge at him before stashing my cell phone in my bag and taking all my worldly posessions with me.

"...THEN DON'T COME BACK!" Ash yells to my back.

Feeling the cool sea breeze as I get outside, I take in one last breath before slamming the door. I don't care anymore; Ash could die for all I cared. All I wanted was Duo. Once I get to a cheaper motel, I pay for my room and hole myself up, getting my cell phone out of my bag. I dial Duo's cell number, hoping he will answer--or if he's at least still awake.

Duo Lon's POV

Without warning, my cell phone suddenly rings. I glance at the number; right away, I know it's Shen Woo.

"Hello? Is that you Shen?" I ask cautiously.

The voice on the other end, none other than Shen, pipes in. "Yeah. It's me. It's Shen Woo. I missed you. You know?"

I suddenly blush at this. Wait. Why am I blushing? I mean, Shen and I are both men. Why would I be having feelings for him of all people?

"You're awful silent, Duo." Shen chuckles.

"Sorry Shen...got lost in my own thoughts. Again." I apologize.

"Well, at least you're not a selfish, manipulative, airheaded brat like Ash..." Shen replies. "He's so annoying..."

"...True. What'd he do this time?" I blink.

"He was being his usual selfish brat self. I don't know what I ever saw in him..." Shen sighs.

"A pretty face?" I suggest questioningly.

"Probably..." Shen sighs once more.

"...What do you like about me?" I ask shyly.

"What kind of question is that, Duo?" Shen retorts, seeming to have been taken aback.

I start stammering. "...Just answer. I mean...it doesn't have to be in a romantic sense if you don't want it to be. It can be in a platonic sense or a general sense..."

"...No. I mean...do you mean in looks or in personality with you?" Shen asks, trying to clarify what I mean.

"Both if you want..." I whisper shyly.

"Well...one, you've got the prettiest, deepest eyes I've ever seen. And your hair is so silky and gorgeous.." Shen whispers. "And you're smart--really smart...and...um...you've got the prettiest smile in the world...and you're always so honest and sincere..."

"...You really think I have a pretty smile?" I gasp.

"And I miss it every single day that I'm away from you, Duo-kun..." He says sweetly.

I blush deeply now, starting to get a smile on my face. Shen must really like me if he thinks my smile is that good-looking...

"Duo, you're getting quiet again..." Shen chimes in.

"Oh...Sorry Shen." I apologize once more. "...Don't mind me..."

"...You sure seem awful distracted..." Shen teases.

I freeze up, starting to blush more.

"Did you even hear me?" He says, sounding impatient this time.

I cough for a faint moment as though trying to lie in a way.

He asks, a hint of concern in his voice. "Duo...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I...was just listening to you..." I lie.

"Duo. Don't lie to me. You know you're not that good at lying to me." Shen chastises me.

"Um...is it okay for a guy...to...you know...like another guy...as more than just friends?"

"...I don't see why not, even if no one else believes the same way..."

"..I...I guess if you don't see it as wrong...I shouldn't..."

"Why's that? Who you feeling sweet on, Mister Sweetheart Assassin?"

"...Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart."

"...You."

Suddenly, I can hear the sounds of Shen screaming words like "Yes!" and "Woo hoo!" What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Confusion of Bodily Motions

Disclaimer:

FSK: ...Shen. Be a dear and do the disclaimer for me. I had a HORRID day.

Shen: Damn lazy Taurus...

FSK: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Shen: ...I mean...FSK-chan doesn't own the characters and locations from King of Fighters...but she does like to borrow them.

FSK: Good boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authornotes:

Shen+Making out with Duo+

FSK: YOU TWO+Pulls them apart for a moment.+

Duo: UM...REVIEW OR SHE'LL KEEP OUR LIPS APART!

Shen: WHAT HE SAID!

FSK: Good boys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Confusion of Bodily Motions

Duo Lon's POV

----------------------

"...Hey. You. Get your head out of the clouds you silly Pisces..." My older brother Lin chastises me. "You've been acting strangely since you talked to Shen Woo the other night. What's his sign of the western zodiac?"

I blink for a moment. "Hmm...his birthday's September the tenth...He's a Virgo."

Lin nearly falls out of his seat. ". . .DID YOU SAY VIRGO?"

I nod. "Mhmm. Exactly what I said."

Lin pinches the bridge of his nose and tilts his head back. ". . .No wonder you love him so much and you two seem to hit it off so well. You two are on opposite ends of the zodiac...that means you're actually highly compatible."

I blush a little, my mind flitting to Shen. Before I know it, the plane is finally landing.

"Bro. Wake up. We're here in Los Angeles now..." Lin nudges me.

As we step through the terminal, I can see a sign that says "Duo and Lin." Apparently Shen knew I would bring my favorite brother...

"Duo! Lin! How was your trip, guys?" He chats excitedly.

I immediately run to him; needless to say, I trip over my own two feet halfway to Shen. That doesn't matter, though. He catches me in mid-fall and kisses my forehead, chuckling softly.

"...Oops." I sheepishly blush.

Shen grins broadly. "It's okay. I kind of figured it would happen...be a little more careful next time, cutie."

Lin smacks his forehead and shakes his head. Apparently I've either made a blunder...or he just thinks that I embarassed myself due to my usual klutziness...

"Let's get to my new apartment and get you two settled in!" Shen yells out, causing people to stop and stare; it's either that or the fact that they've never seen him outside a King of Fighters tournament...

I nod, running to the baggage claim to get my suitcase and Lin's knapsack. We walk to the parking lot next; apparently Shen got himself a motorcycle... I stash the bags in the sidecar as soon as I get in and let Lin sit on the seat with Shen. It's safer that way...at least Lin's used to motorcycles...


End file.
